Like Express
by fishyehet
Summary: My heart is beating like express..


Title: Like Express

Author: Nam | Main Cast: Seohyun SNSD Baekhyun EXO

Supporting Cast: find by yourself | Length: SongFic

Genre: Romance, Fluff | Rating: T | Song: Express 999 – SNSD

o—o

_'It is weird, my mind is complicated. (All night long)_  
_I need stronger coffee (Black and strong)_  
_In fact, as weird it is, I keep thinking about you (Why?)_  
_Even though you are not a special guy.._'

Seohyun sedang melamunkan hal yang sebenarnya sangat aneh jika terjadi kepada seorang yeoja seperti dirinya. Seohyun pun segera membuang semua pikiran itu, pikiran tentang namja bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Hyun! kau belum tidur? cepat bereskan tugasmu.. dan jangan terus putar musik dengan volume yang keras" ucap sang kakak. Taeyeon.

"ne eonni.." ucap Seohyun.

Seohyun pun menghentikan musik yang dia putar sejak tadi, tapi dia tidak mendengarkan musik itu. Dia pun segera menyadarkan dirinya. Dia mengambil kopi hangat. Coffee latte yang sangat disukainya.

Seohyun kembali ke meja belajar. Dia baru mengerjakan tugas Fisikanya 5 nomor dari 20 nomor. Ini sangat bahaya.

"omo.. aku baru mengerjakan 5 soal? bagaimana mungkin? aish~ apa istimewanya namja itu?" rutuk Seohyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya itu.

_'Why why am I dazing_  
_No way, do I like you_  
_Da da da da I don't get myself..'_

Seohyun terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi indah bersama Baekhyun?

"aish! ada apa dengan otakku ini?" kesal Seohyun pada dirinya sendiri. Taeyeon yang menyadari adiknya sedang berbicara sendiri segera menghampiri Seohyun.

"kau kenapa? cepat mandi!" ucap Taeyeon.

"ne eonni"

Seohyun pun masuk ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya dia enggan untuk masuk sekolah. Karena dia malu jika bertemu Baekhyun. Apalagi Baekhyun duduk di depannya.

_'Don't tease me that I,_  
_a self-respecting person,_  
_have changed. I am running_  
_like express. It's dangerous.._'

"Hyun! sarapan dulu!" teriak Taeyeon ketika adiknya itu pergi ke sekolah tanpa menyentuh makanan yang sudah Taeyeon sediakan, bahkan segelas air saja dia tidak menyentuhnya. Apakah seperti ini perasaan seorang gadis ketika jatuh cinta?

Seohyun terus berlari, dia tahu dia akan terlambat mengikuti pelajaran Kim seonsaengnim.

"ah tidak.. kelas sudah memulai KBM" ucap Seohyun terengah-engah.

Dia pun memasuki kelas.

"kau tidak terlambat?" tanya Baekhyun saat Seohyun duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Jantung Seohyun berdegup semakin kencang. Sepertinya Seohyun benar-benar menyukai namja ini.

"hei.. kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku nona Hyun.." ucap Baekhyun.

"mian.."

"baiklah.." ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun kembali memposisikan badannya mengarah ke depan.

'_I getting curious about you,_  
_the person in front of me_  
_I will run holding this feeling_  
_right now. No excuse!_  
_Oh oh ah riding on an express!_..'

"annyeong!" sapa Kim saem.

"annyeong.." ucap semua murid di kelas Seohyun.

"baiklah.. silahkan kumpulkan tugas kalian" ucap Kim saem.

"apa Seohyun sudah mengerjakannya?" teriak Luhan. Memulai ejekannya kepada Seohyun. Tentu saja, di kelas ini tidak ada yang tidak bisa Fisika. Kecuali Seohyun.

"pasti belum!" jawab Kai yang ikut mengejek Seohyun.

Murid perempuan tertawa, murid laki-laki juga. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

"kalian ini! jangan berisik! Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongin, jika kalian mengacau di kelasku akan ku usir kalian dari kelasku! mengerti?!" peringat Kim saem.

"ne saem" ucap Luhan dan Kai pasrah.

"gwaenchanha Hyun.. mereka akan terus begitu, tapi tenang.. aku akan melindungimu" gumam Baekhyun ketika Seohyun maju ke depan untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya ke meja Kim saem.

Seohyun kembali ke bangkunya, ketika melewati Baekhyun dia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. Seohyun pun duduk, dia tidak membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

Seohyun pun memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa Baekhyun tersenyum padanya?. Itulah yang dipikirkan Seohyun.

_'It is weird, my mind is complicated. (All night long)_  
_I need stronger coffee (Black and strong)_  
_When I look someone who looks similar,_  
_I think about you (Why?)_  
_Even though you are not a special guy..'_

Seohyun berjalan menuju kantin. Dia berhenti sejenak karena ada seorang namja yang dia rasa mirip namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

"hai Hyun.." ucap namja itu menghampiri Seohyun yang masih fokus dengan wajah namja ini.

"eh.. hai Donghae oppa.." ucap Seohyun.

"kau kenapa melihat wajahku seperti itu? kau mulai tertarik denganku?" goda Donghae.

"anio!" teriak Seohyun. Semua mata menuju ke Seohyun dan Donghae. Seohyun pun menunduk.

"kajja ke kantin!" ucap seorang namja sambil menarik lengan Seohyun ke arah kantin.

"oppa.. mian sud- B-Baekhyun?" ucap Seohyun ketika tersadar bahwa yang menarik lengannya bukan Donghae tapi Baekhyun, namja yang selalu ada di pikirannya.

"kenapa kau memanggilku oppa? kau mulai tertarik untuk memulai masa-"

"masa apa?"

"lupakan saja!" ucap Baekhyun. Seohyun bingung. Masa apa yang Baekhyun maksud?

_'It is a bit funny if it's destiny_  
_I admit the tingle_  
_Da da da da I don't get myself..'_

"kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"mm.. sup rumput laut saja.. aku belum sarapan" jawab Seohyun.

"kenapa tidak sarapan? kau ini! pasti semalaman kau memikirkanku?" goda Baekhyun.

Seohyun membeku. Baekhyun mengetahuinya, Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Seohyun memikirkannya semalaman. Oh tidak!

"haha.. bercanda" ucap Baekhyun sembari tertawa ringan.

"ya sudah, aku pesankan yah" lanjutnya.

5 menit sudah Seohyun menunggu Baekhyun mengambilkan makanan yang Seohyun pesan.

"tara! ini makanannya.." ucap Baekhyun.

Namja ini cukup berbeda dari namja lainnya. Namja ini menerima Seohyun apa adanya. Menerima? apa maksudnya?

"Hyun.. kau tahu? aku menyukaimu.."

" .."

Seohyun menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, dia kembali terfokus ke makanannya. Seohyun masih bingung, sebenarnya apa yang namja ini bicarakan?

_'Don't tease me that I,_  
_a self-respecting person,_  
_have changed. I am running_  
_like express. It's dangerous..'_

_"Hyun.. kau tahu? aku menyukaimu.."_

Kalimat itu masih dicerna oleh otak Seohyun. Dia masih bingung. Baekhyun menyukainya karena cinta atau karena teman?

"argh!"

Seohyun berteriak sekerasnya di sepanjang perjalanan. Untung tidak ada orang yang berlalu di jalan itu.

_'I getting curious about you,_  
_the person in front of me_  
_I will run holding this feeling_  
_right now. No excuse!..'_

"aku benar-benar penasaran.. maksud perkataan Baekhyun itu apa? argh! kenapa dia membuatku penasaran seperti ini?" ucap Seohyun meluapkan kekesalannya ke layar komputer.

"Hyun! ada temanmu.." teriak Taeyeon dari lantai bawah.

"teman?"

Seingat Seohyun, dia tidak memiliki teman yeoja atau namja selain Donghae dan Jessica tentunya.

"Hyun!" teriak Taeyeon.

"ne eonni!" teriak Seohyun.

Seohyun pun turun ke lantai bawah. Dia melihat seorang namja. Mungkin Donghae oppa–pikirnya. Namja itu pun berbalik. Baekhyun.

_'I am getting anxious,_  
_the world becomes different oh_  
_All because of you_  
_The train has whistled._  
_Let's go. I want to go faster..'_

"kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman?" tanya Seohyun. Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"tentang ucapanku yang tadi.. aku serius Hyun" ucap Baekhyun.

"se-serius? ucapanmu yang.. kau suka padaku?" tanya Seohyun.

"ne.. would you be my girlfriend?" tanya Baekhyun.

Seohyun pun tersenyum.

"ne" jawab Seohyun.

Baekhyun memeluk Seohyun erat.

"aku akan melindungimu.." ucap Baekhyun.

THE END


End file.
